


Morning Cuddles Addict

by Malec_Lover23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec gets demanding, Alec skips work, Because They Love Each Other, But Magnus will always provide, Cute Alec Lightwood, Cute Magnus Bane, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Sleepy Alec Lightwood, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally just fluff, magnus does too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: Happy 1 year anniversary to the couple who makes my heart happy always <3 so here’s a oneshot dedicated to our sleepy stubborn boys who love cuddling and each other
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	Morning Cuddles Addict

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe it’s been a year my heartttttt 
> 
> Come scream with me on tumblr Malec_Lover23 
> 
> Kudos and comments make me the happiest so leave them if you’re willing :)

Magnus loves cuddling, he really does. He would cuddle all day everyday if he could, but that's not one of the conditions that comes along with being the High Warlock of Brooklyn. 

Magnus loves his husband, with every single cell that encompasses his body. 

So thinking of the two mashed together would seem heavenly, right? 

Wrong. 

Sure it's nice for the few extra minutes they share in the morning when they wake up, sleep still blurring their thoughts, warmth still enclosing their bodies in a tight embrace. But when the minutes keep ticking, the sun keeps rising, Alexander Lightwood-Bane gets desperate for morning cuddles. 

Magnus thinks the sleeping arrangement developments are hilarious. When they first started dating and Alec first started sleeping over, Alec would take up the smallest percentage of the bed, which looked pitiful thinking about his size. It was like Magnus wasn't even sleeping with someone. 

Then as their relationship progressed and Alec became more comfortable, more of the bed would become his. And soon enough Magnus himself would become Alec's overnight. When Magnus first met the closeted Shadowhunter, he would've never thought Alec was hiding the mere need for physical contact through his vexed scowl and incensed facial expression. 

Granted, his Shadowhunter hid a lot from everyone throughout his life.   
However, Alec is no longer hiding this particular revelation. 

Alec is demonstrating this ownership today just like any other morning. He has his arm wrapped around Magnus' waist, he's using Magnus' chest as a pillow, and his legs are trapping Magnus'. 

"Alexander, my love it's time to get up." He only gets a muffled moan as a reply, but he feels Alec's lips on his collarbone so he knows Alec is awake enough.

Warm hands card through his hair, his hair he spends hours preparing each morning for the day, but he doesn't mind in the slightest.

"Alexander..." He begins his pleading, knowing there's no way he's going to get out of this bed with this hot Shadowhunter next to him unless Alec gets up first. 

But Magnus also knows Alec is running the same thing through his head at the very same moment.

"You can't get up yet Magnus." Alec states petulantly, and that sweet little command makes every single thing Magnus has to do throughout the day go out the window. 

He should know better by now, he does know better by now, but damn, Alexander has him wrapped around his finger like his wedding ring. 

"You're the Head of the Institute Alec! Your siblings are probably already there...filling out paperwork...killing demons..." Alec doesn't even react to the list of things Magnus knows he has to get done today, he just snuggles further into Magnus' side with his sexy morning rasp. "Jace and Izzy don't have the hottest warlock in the world to wake up next to." 

And Magnus has officially lost the battle against his husband and his damn morning mood. 

"Oh screw it you manipulating child!" Magnus replies, trying so hard to hide his smirk, knowing that he's falling fast and approaching the ground of snuggling all day faster. Alec shakes with laughter. 

"Can't you call off all of your warlock people? Your husband should be a priority." Alec continues, scowling as Magnus inches further away toward the edge of the bed. 

"Of course you're a priority, but my work comes before snuggling with my amazing husband, no matter how much I wish it didn't." Magnus turns to smile at his darling, and isn't surprised to see the usual scowl planted on Alec's face. 

Magnus rarely sees it anymore, but the Institute sees it constantly. 

Damn he's the cutest human being in New York. Hell, he's the cutest man in the world. 

And that's why he can't say no. 

With one final dramatic sigh, Magnus pleads with Alec. "Alexander I really have things to do today, I can't stay much longer..." But he's already back in bed, his hand on Alec's shoulder, his words muffled by Alec's lips. 

He does stay longer in the bed. Actually, he stays the whole day.


End file.
